


Blood's Good Boy

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Basically an excuse for me to try to write smut after a while, Black Hood as a cat, Blood thinks she's clever with names, Blood's too pure for this world, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Smut, Victor - Freeform, fem Blood, lycoris no mori au, the story doesn't follow drama's plot, werewolf Randolph, wolf Randolp, wolf Randolph likes to bite the boob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: The scarier the beast the more Blood seemed to be intrigued with it so it's no wonder on the day she encountered a hurt wolf she couldn't just simply pass by.If only she knew how that would change her life.





	Blood's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This contains smut, it's at the end and if you don't want to you don't have to read it, you can just skip it but I guess you wouldn't be here if you were against reading smut, would you.  
> I need to get a life. Or get over lycoris no mori. Or both.
> 
> Unbeta ed, I'll check it over later (it's 2am, let me go to sleep)

The wolf let out a pitiful whine as the trap’s spikes dug deeper into the flesh. The more he pulled, the  
more it closed on his injured leg.

And it’s not like there wasn’t a perfectly capable human who could free him just a few meters away. Nope, not at all. Oh, that red haired one? The wolf was too busy growling at her every time she tried to come closer to notice that she just wanted to help.

“Hey there, buddy.” The girl spoke softly, unaffected by the growls. “Let’s get you out of there, shall we?” she took another step forward and froze when growling got louder. “Shhh little one, let me help.” The girl moved again, now close enough for the wolf to just snap his teeth and sink them in her arm. He didn’t. Instead, he let the girl touch his fur, her fingers running through the knots and dirty patches. It felt… nice. Relaxing almost, if it wasn’t for the pain in his leg. How stupid of him, how juvenile, to fall into such a poor excuse of a trap. The wolf was ashamed of himself.

“I’m gonna take it off now, okay buddy?” the wolf whined in response, little growls still gurgling low in his throat. The instant relieve he felt as the trap was taken away felt heavenly. The wolf moved his leg, not as bad as he thought it would be. The girl didn’t even flinch, her eyes at the animal’s snout, as if expecting something. Gratitude? It was human’s fault the wolf got hurt in the first place. That girl didn’t deserve anything for helping him and that’s exactly why he carefully licked the hand that was not holding the trap.

“Isn’t that much better?” the girl’s smile was warm as she sat on her calves. Too trusting, that child…

The wolf began to back out, eyes never leaving the girl in front of him until the leaves covered him completely, creating a sense of safety. Only then did the girl stand up. She took her basket she left before approaching the wolf and with one last glance left.

She could feel the glowing eyes on her the whole way.

* * *

 

“Blood…That is _not_ a dog.” Victor’s hand moved to grab his gun at the sight of the wet beast sitting in the basin. If it were able to show emotions there would be a biggest pout on its muzzle. Rivers were good, rain was fun, but this? This was _torture_. The suds were tickling his nose, he was way too wet for his own liking, and so was Blood. Serves her right for forcing him into a bath.

The wolf would like to forget how this petite girl managed to coax him, a big beast, into a bath.

“No, it’s not.” Blood nodded in agreement. “It’s Randolph and he’s the sweetest thing.” She blew a kiss at Randolph’s nose, fingers scratching behind his ears to soap the dirty fur there. The wolf very reluctantly allowed himself to get lost to the sensation. It wasn’t one of the best feelings in the whole world, not at all.

The bucket of water poured over his head to rinse out was _definitely_ bad.

The wolf jumped out of the basin and began to shake to get rid of the water, much to Blood’s amusement and Victor’s displeasure. Randolph completely ignored the cloth Blood prepared to dry his fur and began to roll in the grass. That didn’t stop the girl from at least attempting to rub the water away from his sides.

“Great, just great.” Victor murmured under his breath.

“Who is a good puppy? Yes, you are!” Blood chose to ignore him and giggled as her freshly bathed new friend turned onto his back to expose more of his belly for rubbing.

“That’s a wolf, Blood!”

“He’s just a very big dog and you’re mean!”

“How can I be mean?!”

“What if he’s insecure about his size? You have no empathy, Victor!”

 “Besides, he’s mine already. My best friend, aren’t you, Randy?”

“Randy?”

“Short for Randolph. Doesn’t it fit him?”

“ _NO.”_

Randolph turned out to be a great companion, despite what Victor kept saying.

* * *

Blood, as it turned out, had a weird habit of sleeping almost naked. The shirt she was using as a nightgown was barely reaching her bottom. At first the wolf seemed to refuse to even look at her in all her naked glory, but the more time passed the more he got used to it. Maybe even learned to enjoy it. For some weird reason that was the part Randolph liked to nip when she was falling asleep on her feet. Every time he did so she just swatted his head, muttering that ‘she’s awake, she’s awake, let’s have breakfast’ before almost hitting her knee against a table. Randolph should figure out where to move that table. Blood seemed to be unable to remember it was even there.

* * *

That. Goddamn. _Cat_.

It appeared out of nowhere and seemed motivated to take Randolph’s place. The black cat Blood gave a very thoughtful name _Weiß_ liked to sit on her shoulder and piss him off. Randolph had to share not only Blood but his treats as well. Blood, as always, didn’t seem to notice anything. Not even the way the cat seemed to enjoy clawing at her chest, all while maintaining a staring contest with the wolf.

Unforgivable. Those were Randolph’s favourite, soft and squishy, nice to fall asleep against. The wolf had no other choice but to assert his domination and one day just bit her boob. Blood was laughing like she never saw anything more funny than that.

It stopped being funny after another bite for no particular reason other than Randolph’s own enjoyment. It was probably 14th attempt at biting her boob in one week when Blood lost patience and told Randolph to sit in the corner and think why he shouldn’t do it. She had a point, it was barely Tuesday.

* * *

“Be a nice puppy, Randolph.” Blood kept saying every time he growled at Weiß. He couldn’t even chase the annoying furball; every time it came to their house it refused to leave Blood’s side. Randolph had a very bad feeling about that cat, he could smell trouble on its fur.

Needless to say, Randolph and Weiß weren’t the greatest of friends. That is, until the day Victor came over uninvited. Randolph growled and attempted to bite Victor’s hands when Blood wasn’t looking while Weiß simply snarled, visibly enraged, and left four beautiful scratches on his arm.

That night Randolph allowed Weiß to sleep next to him on Blood’s bed.

* * *

Victor was too close and Randolph did _not_ like that.

The huntsman was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, blocking the way and almost locking Blood between himself and the wall. He was clearly flirting with her, with a smirk Randolph would gladly growl at. He couldn’t, Blood asked him to be nice. It was a first time he was allowed to go to the village with her. Usually he stayed at her home or went to the woods, scaring the villagers on every given opportunity. He was the reason for people to create a new myth; a huge beasts who attacks no matter the time of a day.

To his defense, it happened just once. Or twice. Blood didn’t need to know about that other time.

When people first spotted Randolph they began to run in panic. Children were crying, women were screaming, men were looking for a weapon to kill the beast. Only when Blood stood next to Randolph, hand petting his head and ears did everyone stop in their tracks. ‘He’s nice’ she promised and as much as they loved their precious Blood, that was a monster standing next to her. Eat your children, kill your wife, yada yada.

And so, Randolph was allowed into the village only when Victor and his gun were nearby. Which Victor took to his heart quite seriously. The only problem was, he was looking at Blood more than at Randolph. Which shouldn’t annoy the wolf as much as it did. He was, after all, allowed to do as he wishes as long as he stays close to Blood and Victor. Stupid humans, did they really think Randolph would willingly leave Blood? With all creeps lurking around and wishing to claim the girl? Never. Not on his watch.

Victor was lost in his story about his own greatness, Blood was smiling politely, and Randolph, poor Randolph, had to use every ounce of self-control not to snap. A few brave kids approached him and poked his behind with a stick. Very brave indeed, try to do the same with your hands.

Victor, that cretin, felt brave and got even closer to Blood, their foreheads almost touching. Blood’s smile didn’t falter even for a second but she did try to back out as much as possible. Clearly, Victor had no idea when to stop or how to see if a girl is willing or not, and it was up to Randolph to save Blood.

Obviously, he couldn’t really bite Victor, at least not here with all those people around them. So, he settled for the next best thing. Careful not to tear the fabric like he did with a one too many dresses during his boob biting, Randolph grabbed a mouthful with his teeth. He tugged once. Blood turned to look at him, petted his head and promised they’ll be going home soon. That made Randolph happy, he was this close to shoving the stick up those kids’ butts, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He tugged once again. This time, Blood just began to scratch behind his ear.

Blood was not responding to him tugging on her skirt, so Randolph did the best thing he could think of to have her attention back.

With a swift movement his head got under her skirt and he jammed his muzzle between her legs.

The sudden coldness of his nose made Blood jump. “Randolph!” she pushed his head away. “What are you doing!” she didn’t even sound angry, more like she was disappointed with his behavior. “Bad boy!” so, Randolph got an earful, but at least Victor backed out. Worth it.

Weiß thought so, too, and later that day Randolph’s nape received a quite good massage. Without claws out this time.

* * *

The first time Blood saw Randolph in his human form was… awkward.

Blood was out in the town doing some purchases; she mentioned she wanted a new dress. Not surprising, considering how many clothes did Randolph destroy while nipping at her. Weiß had his fair share in destroying Blood’s clothes as well, but his big favourite remained pillows. And, since Blood wasn’t supposed to be home for at least an hour, Randolph decided to change and stretch his human limbs. Obviously he didn’t have any clothes on but that didn’t matter; he was alone after all. And even if there was someone to see him, Randolph didn’t understand a human modesty.

Maybe that’s why when Blood came running home with a brand new dress in her basket he didn’t even bother to cover himself. It was quite hysterical, her mouth open in an ‘I’m home’, eyes widening with each second.

“Hello, Blood.” It’s not like he intended to keep it secret from her. It was just easier to keep things that way, and safer for her. If the villagers were to know that the creature living with her was in fact a werewolf, they wouldn’t be as accepting. Randolph doubted Blood would be able to stop their rage, most likely without Victor’s help.

“R-randolph?” the girl blinked owlishly, staring at his face. It must be the scar that caught her attention; in his wolf form it was hidden with fur.

“In the flesh.” Red eyes scanned Randolph’s face, went lower to his torso and lower and then already big eyes got even wider. For a second Randolph worried they might pop out from their sockets. Blood’s flushed from running face got impossibly red, matching the colour of her hair and hood. After a few seconds of staring she let out a weird yelp and shut the door close with so much strength the whole building shook.

She refused to come home that day and Randolph had to coax her back – in his wolf form. He guessed she wasn’t quite ready to see him as human.

* * *

 

“Blood.” Randolph nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose, her smell intoxicating. “Blood, wake up.” He nipped at the skin as the girl yawned and stretched before turning to look at him. The pupils of his eyes were enlarged, irises almost gone.

“Already?” Blood asked with a weak, sleepy voice. Randolph nodded, painfully hard at the sight of her breasts covered with love bites. A work of art, truly.

It’s been quite a while since Blood found out Randolph was indeed a werewolf, creature able to shape shift. At first even the ever oblivious Blood was terrified; didn’t werewolves go berserk during full moon? What would happen if Randolph did so, too? The poor girl reduced herself to tears from overthinking. It took a while, but at last Randolph managed to rectify everything. Now Blood knew what to expect and how to prepare herself in case Randolph began to act a little more like a wild wolf. That also included his rut, to which the girl immediately offered her help. This time it was Randolph who had to be guaranteed that yes, Blood did know what rut means and yes, she was completely honest. She wanted to help, if Randolph let her.

At the time Randolph didn’t realize it was her subtle way of confessing her feelings.

Their first rut together was quite a mess. Blood, poor, inexperienced Blood was too nervous to completely accept the wolf into herself. That left Randolph both scared and desperate for a relieve. It was harder now that his inner wolf understood there was a perfect mate for him.

The same inner beast kept growling quietly in Randolph’s consciousness when after a few months Blood wasn’t beautiful and flourishing and, most importantly, pregnant.

This was their second rut and Randolph’s need to pump his mate full of pups was stronger than ever.

With eyes barely open Blood turned from her side onto her back and let Randolph spread her legs “Okay. Just… Don’t lick this time.” She whispered quietly as she allowed him to accommodate himself between her legs. What would her parents think of her if they saw her now, willingly giving herself to a werewolf.

“How else am I supposed to keep you clean?” he asked before mounting Blood, making her let out a silent scream.

“Not by… _aaah…!_ Licking down there!” her whole body rocked as Randolph thrusted inside. Blood was warm and inviting and _wet_ , still tight despite all the previous rounds. Randolph’s rut was both blessing and a curse. He was almost impossible to satisfy, Blood struggled to match with him on normal days. During rut it was him who had to remind Blood to take care of herself. She wasn’t supposed to be just a body for him to use. She was his mate, his beautiful girl, and she should be enjoying herself just as he did.

“Ran… dolph!” she gasped and whimpered, too tired to be louder. That was a good thing. Normally Blood was an exceptionally loud bed partner. Not that Randolph complained, but the village did not need to know for now. Maybe even never.

“Want… _ngh…_ want to knot me?” surprised, Randolph forgot to control his strength and thrusted hard enough to move Blood up the bed. That made her scream, loud enough for Randolph to have to kiss her to silence her. Surely, if anyone were to hear that they could even think she was tortured with how loud she was when she was just coming.

“ _Fuck_ yes, _yes._ ” He leaned down to kiss her, his thrusts slow and almost lazy, allowing Blood to calm down from her high a little.

“Blood, I need you to get on your knees.” The girl whined and shook her head. “It’ll hurt less.” Blood moved one arm to her side and that was all. He had to flip her tired body on his own.

“You’re okay?”

“Mm… just tired…”

“Should I stop?”

“No.” his grip on her hips would leave bruises but they would worry about it later. Randolph set a relentless pace, only stopping once in a while to check on Blood. She was fine, tired but fine and moaning for more. She was so amazingly responsive, what did Randolph do to ever deserve her.

The pace continued to the moment when Randolph felt his knot swell. With a few harder thrusts he drove it all in. Blood whined high in her throat as she accepted it and came for the second time, her juices mixing with Randolph’s own. It was overflowing, filling her so much there was a visible bump over her stomach.

Randolph carefully lowered himself onto the bed, trying not to disturb the knot connecting them together. Only once did he pull on it when they were connected on accident, and Blood’s scream of pain will haunt his dreams forever. Blood cuddled up to his body as much as it was possible and smiled when he placed his hand over her stomach. It was warm.

“Do you think it worked this time?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure.” Randolph brushed his thumb over her smooth skin, trying to imagine what would it feel like filled with new life.

“I want it to work.” Blood’s voice was barely audible and yet it felt like she’d screamed those words into his ear. Family. She wanted to have a family with him. Randolph curled around her, holding her close, feeling her heartbeat next to his.

“So do I.”

It did work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
